


home at sea

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Crozier is dad, Cute, Francis is good dad, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY THOMAS JOPSON, Jopson is good son, Jopson is son, b-day fic, b-day surprises, terror bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: Thomas wasn't expecting anything for his birthday...Terror Bingo 2019!!:Thomas Jopson.HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE REAL THOMAS JOPSON!!! YOU BEAUTIFUL LAD!!!!
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little (mentioned only)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	home at sea

Twenty-nine. He turned twenty-nine today and Thomas realized that he'd spent over half his life at sea.

He wasn't expecting anything really, not with the current situation of the ships being ice locked. Well that and the fact being the crew didn't know when his birthday was, and he preferred it that way. 

The only people who knew such information were the Captain and of course the doctors, for medical purposes. 

He'd also told Edward once, but he had a feeling that his lover had already forgotten because he hadn't said anything. 

When he'd gone down to the galley just a few moments ago to collect the Captain's supper, he'd been quite surprised when Mr Diggle informed him that Crozier had been down to retrieve it already.

It had left him worried as to the reasons why, and also a little cross at the disruption of his routine.

Stepping up to the great cabin’s sliding door he rapped his knuckles upon its wooden surface. 

“Come.” came Crozier's rasp of a voice.

With the permission given, he slid the door open with a small rattle upon its track.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement, he was completely bewildered when he found his Captain standing at the liquor cabinet.

Well, that itself was no surprise, but the state of the great cabin table was.

There were two plates upon the table and two crystal cut glasses. 

“S-Sir, I… are you expecting someone? Commander Fitzjames? I could have done this… you should have called me…” he stuttered as the man turned around with two bottles of brandy that he carried to the table.

Crozier chuckled softly and directed one of those tooth-tapped gapped smiles that were so rare, a genuine smile. Eyes were warm and staring at him with both an amusement and a fondness.

“Nay, not Fitzjames, you lad. Will you join me?”

His eyes widened in surprise.

Did he hear correctly?

“I… pardon?” 

“Thomas, surely ye didn't think I'd forgotten, did you?”

Blushing furiously he gave the man an abashed smile as he approached the table and settled himself into the set place.

“Captain… sir, you really didn't have to do this…” he uttered quietly as the man sat in the chair opposite of him.

“I did actually, it would feel wrong not to at this point.” 

He couldn't prevent the beaming smile that developed at the man's words.

“Oh… well I thank you, sir.”

Thomas Jopson had one of the most handsome smiles Francis had ever seen. He was sure ladies back in London swooned in flocks towards the man. 

White teeth and prominent dimples.

At the boy's contagious smile Francis found himself returning one himself.

“Ah, there be them dimples. I haven't seen them in quite some time, lad.” 

The young man flushed a rosy pink laughing sheepishly which made him laugh quietly as he poured them both a glass of brandy.

“Erm… thank you, sir.” Jopson replied taking the glass when Crozier held it out to him.

“How are you holding up son?”

Lowering his glass, his steward gave him one of those sweet half-smiles of his that made his eyes seem so very bright.

“You needn't worry about me, sir, I'm managing.”

Francis nodded though his eyes seemed unconvinced. “I worry lad. That won't stop any time soon. Here I am fifty years old, and no children… never once had I thought about a life with myself settling down with a family… until I met you in 1839.”

This seemed to surprise his steward to a degree until he continued speaking.

“You are the closest thing to a son that I have Thomas.”

Jopson's smile broadened, a warmth flooding his chest.

“I know, sir, and I appreciate it just as much as what you've done for me tonight.”

The corner of Crozier lips lifted just so slightly at his words and his blue eyes seemed to twinkle.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After they ate the two sat there and drank a few glasses before Crozier suddenly stood and winked at him. I have something for you Jopson.”

Thomas stared wide eyed as the man retrieved a small box from within his bed cabin. 

“I- sir, you really don’t need to… this is plenty….” 

His Captian merely shook his head as he slid back down into his chair, pushing the box towards him.

“I think you’ll like it as well as find them useful with the arctic temperatures, lad.” 

Again he felt his cheeks burning as he hesitantly took the box from the Captain who smiled happily.

He found two heather gray nearing charcoal gray-black finger-less gloves within it. 

They were useful alright, he found himself using them when he was taking care of his foster sea-dad while he went through his withdrawls of drink. 

Even small, the warmhearted thoughts of his Captain and the gift brightened his mood completely.

Petty Officer Thomas Jopson, Captain’s Steward above the H.M.S Terror, was finally starting to believe that the sea felt like home.


End file.
